The execution of computer programs and operation of computer hardware commonly result in the generation of error and informational messages regarding the programs or hardware. These messages are commonly stored in one or more “log files” associated with a system. A common task of administrators, support staff and users in general is the reading and analysis of these log files. Analysis is required to identify, diagnose and resolve system issues.
Log files are typically packed with data including messages and time stamps. Log files are difficult to read and generally are produced in a flat file which must be scanned to identify potential issues. The presentation of entries in such files makes it difficult for a human to interpret the density or currency of entries. This can make it difficult for a human to easily identify and troubleshoot problems.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods for improving the presentation of log files so that errors, trends and issues can be more easily perceived and identified by humans.